108 Baby Romantica
by Lisse08
Summary: Usagi wanted Misaki to find out the meaning behind it. What exactly does it mean?


**Title: 108 Baby Romantica**

**A/N Okay, just another random fic that I wrote. Submitted for a challenge in aarinfantasy… Sorry for the long update it took for my stories. I will try to update sweet distraction as soon as my exam is over. Thank you for reading it. **

**Warning: PG 18…**

"AHHH!! Why can't you use other people's name??!" Misaki threw the book down in frustration before looking back at the new published BL novels that were nicely stacked on the coffee table. Aikawa-san just delivered them to their house earlier this afternoon. Usagi had finished the previous BL series which characterized him as some horny pervert yearning only for sex, Misaki naturally thought that this new piles might be the normal novel. He was relief that he was finally off the hook from being target. But now…

He snatched up the book and tore it into half.

"I thought you're done with BL already?!"

"Writing BL novels is my hobby, Misaki. I'd never give it up."

"Then, use some other people's names! There are so many names you could pick. Pick Suzuki, ah… no… it's a girl name…"

"That's Suzuki-san." Usagi corrected shamelessly.

Misaki furiously ruffled his hair. "What I meant is, stop turning me into some pervert!"

"Why did you worry about it so much? I stated that 'this is a work of fiction. All characters and…" That same old excuses again!

"But no matter how you looked at it, I'd know it's me!"

Usagi caught him by surprise when he drew his waist to pull him close into his chest. Misaki held his breath.

"This book is especially written for you."

"I…"

"Here's a new homework for you."

"NOT AGAIN!?"

"Check out the real meaning behind this title."

"Eh…?" He was quite surprised that Usagi didn't ask him to study the sex techniques inside the book. "Is that all?"

"Do you want more?" Usagi smirked.

"NO! Fine! I'll do it!!"

**Time: Few weeks later…**

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Misaki wiped it off with the back of his hand. He threw an incited glare over the other living thing in the room. Here he was, burning but still need to get the cooking done for lunch and there, sat the novelist, relaxing himself on the sofa, watching the news. Why couldn't Usagi come and give him a hand? He'd pretty much appreciated it if he could just help him take the plates out from the cabinet at the very least. Then, he could have saved the walking time and energy. Nevertheless, his mouth remained shut.

"Misaki," Usami's hand was working on the controller, "give me glass of water."

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Misaki complained in a monotonous tone.

It seemed like Usagi did a pretty good job in ignoring the kid. Grumbling, Misaki had no choice but to do as he was told. He walked over to the male, his mind on the frying fish on the stove.

"Add in some ice, Misaki."

He narrowed his eyes at that.

"Can't you tell me earlier?"

"I feel hot all of a sudden." He replied nonchalantly.

Unsatisfied but again have to oblige to him, Misaki turned back to where he came from.

Seconds later, he returned to the Usami and slammed the glass onto the coffee table with great determination.

"Misaki, come here."

Gritting his teeth, Misaki closed his eyes and said with the back of him facing his lover.

"If you don't want a black-ash fish for your lunch, then, let me finish my cooking." He grew even more annoyed when the image of Usagi-san gesturing for him to sit beside him, patting the seat like a… "And I'm not your dog." He spun around and swept his gaze to the bear at the right. "nor Suzuki-san."

"Misaki, is something bothering you?"

Taken aback, Misaki stopped at his tracks. He just realized that he had thrown out bunch of complains that he wouldn't normally do to Usagi. Usagi didn't really do anything that offended him. So, what was he so annoyed with?

"I'm sorry…" Head down, he apologized. He heard the ices crashed against each other as Usagi drank the water.

"The heat is getting at me."

He gasped when a cold hand embraced his body. Usagi's hands were originally cold, now added to the fact that he had just touched the glass of ice water, his hand was jerking the soul out of Misaki's body. Misaki tried to struggle but found himself dragged backwards into the sofa.

"W-wha-mmmnn??" A cold lips touched his dry one. Squirming from the sudden wetness, Misaki slammed his fists against the man's chest. It was icy cold. Too cold.

Usagi pried open his parted lips with a touch to his private part. He gagged. What entered his mouth wasn't the usual tongue that ignited him, but a freezing square solid that slipped into it.

That's…!!

He pushed harder, the cold was numbing his tongue. He gagged again when Usagi held him down, his tongue entering in, pushing the ice cube into his mouth. Surprised, Misaki kicked his legs into the air, desperate to get it out. Mustering up all the energy, Misaki gave him one harsh push and finally managed to get him off.

But by the time Usagi sat himself up, looking at Misaki with smirks on his face, he found that the ice had already melted in his mouth. He swallowed, finding some drips of the cold water at the corner of his mouth. His tongue lost the nerves sensation. All he felt was numb and freezing pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You said you were hot. I'm cooling you down."

"There are other ways to do it!" Misaki wiped off the trace and shouted.

"Such as…?" Usagi enquiringly asked.

"Well…" Head still spinning from the mixture of cold and hot, Misaki stammered.

"Why don't we try…," Misaki raised his head, shocked to see the man moved closer to him again. He wanted to escape but failed. Usagi-san was always good at capturing him. He struggled in his chest, jerking as he felt the edge of his clothes being lifted and forced to leave his body, "by taking off your shirts first?"

"Don't start this…" Misaki gasped. The cold hands were now touching his bared chest, exploring curiously for his sensitive areas. He closed his eyes shut and let out an involuntary moan, feeling as if someone twisted his gut when Usagi squeezed his hardened nipples.

"Ahhh…" The boy was wriggling in his chest so deliciously. Usagi bended down and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Misaki cringed under the sofa. He cried out louder, wanting for more.

"You're getting hotter." Usagi stopped. Red-faced, Misaki turned his head aside. He widened his eyes when Usagi reached yet again for another cube of ice into the water.

"N…no…" The cold ice traced itself against his skin. He shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Usagi circled it around the red nipple, switching to the other one and letting it became smaller and smaller in his fingers. Misaki heard for himself how his voice became weaker and trailed off into cries of pleasure.

Breathing hard, Misaki tried to catch up with his heartbeat that was increasing tremendously. He looked into the dark swirling of Usagi's eyes growing bigger and bigger in his vicinity. He jerked back into the soft cushion at the push on his shoulder, the kisses planted into his mouth. Subconsciously, he felt the hand reaching down for his boxers. Next second, it was pulled down from the level of his hips.

"Ahhh, shit!" His whole body jerked. Usagi gently yet skillfully stroke his length, giving him the pleasure while kissing down his neck. Heat was building up into fire around his lower body. He shuddered further, closing his eyes when he realized that even the wall around was going in circles.

"It seems like you hadn't cool down."

"How could I cool down when you're doing…?" His heart stopped and snapped his eyes open. When he saw the hand reaching into the glass, scooping up another cube on his fingers, he froze.

The novelist applied a firm grip on the boy's arm, preventing him from interfering while flipping his lover face-down into the sofa.

"What the fuck??" Misaki gasped. "Stick it up in your own assss!! You old man!"

"Well…"

He locked his legs tight together, shivering. Usagi smirked and followed the curvature of his spine down to the cracks.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki tightened his legs, his hands twisting. "I—It's cool. Stop it…"

"I did want to stick it in _your _ass." Ignoring, Usagi continued to move the ice. With a smirk on his face, he paused at the edge, enjoying how Misaki trembled underneath him and slipped the cube into the hole with a 'pop'.

"AHHHH!!" Misaki fisted the cushion and buried his head deep into it. The cooling sensation truly numbed his nerves. Usagi straddled him and planted kisses on his back. He shivered from the chilling froze in his anus. He wanted to take it out but there was no way. Not with…

"Aghh… take…i.-t…ahhh"

"I want you to hold it there." Misaki jerked and cried. Not with Usagi trying to push the cube further into the hole and attempted pressing both the cheeks together.

"Nmm…" Breathing became irregular. He clenched his teeth, jerking and shivering at the ice shoved inside him. He felt a stroking movement on his member again. He flinched. He got harder and harder. At the same time, the ice was being squeezed smaller inside his anus at each stroke. It wasn't that freezing anymore but … Misaki closed his eyes and moaned. It felt so good.

He dug his fingers into the older man when Usagi dipped his fingers into his slits. The white sticky liquid was oozing from there. Misaki didn't have time to ask Usagi to stop staring at it. He plastered himself into the sofa and let Usagi sucked him off.

"…" He gripped the side of the sofa.

Hot mixed with cold.

He squirmed. Usagi-san bobbed his head up and down faster and deeper, taking the whole of him into his mouth.

Fire mixed with freeze.

"Ooh…" He was going to cum. He didn't even realize that he was pushing his hips into Usagi's mouth, yearning for more. Usagi sucked harder, making Misaki moaned out louder in desperation. Usagi reached behind his ass once more and insert a finger into the freezing hole. Misaki closed his eyes, not daring to look. Usagi thrust in deeper, making Misaki jerked, until he felt the ice cube in it.

"U—Usagi-s…Ohh… Ahhh…" Misaki cling on to him dearly. The man observed him closely from below, enjoying how his touch made this kid wanted nothing but him. He hastened up his speed, busy sucking in and shoving his fingers in until the tip of it felt the cold. While the ice melted with each of his touch, Usagi was able to go deeper into the burning hole. Usagi smirked. Perhaps Misaki didn't even realize himself that he was moving hips together with his motion all the while. Misaki gave a sudden shudder that made Usagi-san smirked in victory. Of course, Misaki didn't see any of it since he was not willing to look. Usagi continued to strike that sweet spot again and again until Misaki whole body trembled in sheer pleasure, his mouths spilling out more groans.

"Oh… God…" He ejaculated into Usagi, who swallowed him without hesitations.

The muscles were contracting and relaxing alternately in rapid motion together around his finger. The cold water seeped from the hole down the cracks as Misaki's body weakened.

Misaki panted.

"That wasn't bad." Usagi lipped him off and raised his head. Misaki went red at that.

"You're wet." Usagi pointed to his thigh. He covered it up but failed, after all, there was no way he could cover flesh with flesh.

"It's your fault." He mumbled in a soft voice.

"You're so cute." Usagi engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki struggled in vain, shivering again when Usagi kissed his back downwards.

"Don't worry. I'll clean them for you." Usagi gave an experimental lick at his anus.

"Noo… AHH…" Feeling tingles, Misaki grabbed the whole of the sofa again. The voice was so sweet that Usagi couldn't help but give another lick. The same effect was received, if there is any difference, greater moan. He tugged his tongue deep into the boy. A jerk was felt. He continued to dip in, eliciting a moan with each try.

"Usagi-san! Umm…stop…umm…" Smirking at the redness on the small circle, he stopped entering.

"Good." Usagi smiled darkly, sending chills down his chilling nerves. "That saves the lubrication part, don't you think so, Misaki?"

"You perv! Agm…" He swallowed everything back into his throat, determined not to give in at the second try of the stroking. He gritted his teeth. He was going to cum again.

Usagi lifted his legs over his shoulder in a swift motion. He drew in breath and pushed into the boy. Misaki tightened his fist and threw it back on his face.

"You know I want to see your face, Misaki." Usagi panted and pinned the wrist besides his lover's head and proceed thrusting into Misaki.

"And you know …ahh…I don't want … you to …" Misaki tried to wrestle it out from the grip but fruitless. He instead, let out the moan of pleasure when Usagi hit it again, shattering him into pieces.

"Ahhh…Aghhh…Usa-gi… harder…"

Usagi smiled and stopped, leaving Misaki hard to his spot.

"W..what…?"

"Did I just hear something?" He imitated an ear-straining posture, putting his stretched-out palm around his ears.

"Wwhat??!" He gasped when Usagi thrust in, but one was all he gave. Misaki twitched. He needed…

"…you…"

"I can't hear you, Misaki." Emphasizing his words, Usagi gave another shove inside him.

"Ahh!!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Misaki shrieked out. "F--Fuck me harder!"

"Wish granted." Smirking in satisfaction, Usagi whispered his words into Misaki's ears which were bright red at the moment. God! He can't believe Usagi-san made him say the words!!!

He increased his in and out movement, ensuring that he did not miss the spot by watching the expressions on Misaki turning into the exotic beast.

"Ahh… I'm cumin…" Misaki grunted lowly, his eyes fluttered closed while his body convulsed to release his orgasm. Usagi released inside him. They finished seconds later, sinking into the sofa with Usagi on top of him.

"Baka Usagi. Pervert Usagi!"

"Maybe we can do it again tonight."

"In your dreams!" Misaki tried climbing out from the sofa while cursing. He knees weakened, not yet recovered from their plays, Misaki slumped back into Usagi's lap.

"But your body say 'yes'." Usagi taunted.

"It wasn't intended." Flushed with crimson red, Misaki slapped a hand over Usagi's hand. Just then, he smelt the burning in the air.

"Shit, the fish!!" He jumped a feet, bringing him excuses to run away. He rushed over and turned the fire off, watching in both disappointment and helplessness at the black mess in the pot. "Now, I have to cook again. Stupid rabbit."

"No need." He froze at the hand that hugged him from behind. 'When did he come?' "I already have a delicious food, right here."

"What the heck??"

"It's time for lunch."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?! NOo… Pervert Usagi... ah…"

Usagi sank his teeth into the shoulder and started kissing the boy again.

"Delicious."

"I'm no food!!!"

…**. **

By the time Usagi finally stopped, Misaki had slumped into the bed, worn out. His eyes were drooling downwards, systems shutting down when he dimly sensed the bed besides him shifted and bounced back at him.

"Do you have works?" Misaki mumbled. Somehow, he felt himself at fault for occupying Usagi-san's time for this.

"Yeah." The man marched towards the door. But why did he still have energy for work? Work… Why do I have a bad feeling about this…? Misaki's eyes were closing down, after a full thirty seconds, a spark in his brain was ignited.

Work?!

He sprung up from the bed, all strength miraculously returned.

"Hey, Usagi-san!! You're not telling me that you're writing again!" Misaki shouted, pulling up his trousers miserably and furiously back to his hips.

"Bingo." Usagi tipped off.

"Ice for sex? Why didn't I think of this before? Fufufu."

"Don't you dare to write that!! I'm going to burn them!"

"Like there is a chance for you to say that." Usagi opened the door and held it opened, mobile at his place as if deep in thought.

"Misaki, had you done your homework?"

"EH? ... No…"

"Which question are you answering me?"

"No. I hadn't checked."

"I see. Then, I can't give it to you yet."

"What is 'it'?" Misaki curiously asked.

"Do your homework. I want the answer ready when I ask you next time, Misaki…" Usagi-san took a step over the threshold. He whole nerves were on alert mode because Usagi's voice suddenly dropped to an inaudible level. He strained his ears and thought he caught something like "Please say yes…" But he wasn't sure why. The moment the door was closed, Misaki's legs wobbled and sank down onto the floor.

Xxxx

The evening sun gifted a golden yellow ray to the street. Misaki halted his footsteps, the book clutched tight onto his chest. His nose could already pick up the different aroma of the flowers mixed in the air.

With a gentle push, he entered the store, sending the customer bell ringing. The young worker, whom he recognized as the same one from one year ago greeted him. Tall was the first impression that he left in him.

Nowaki smiled at the young boy. Yes, he remembered him.

"Is there anything I can help you, sir?"

"Um…" Nervously, Misaki un-plastered the book from his chest, his heart was beating painfully against his ribs. "I have a question... Since I bought the flower from here last time, I figured that you might know something about this…"

Nowaki peered at the novel. One look at the title had sent an alarming signal to his brain. His lips had quirked when he raised his head to meet the boy's curious gaze.

"**108 Baby Romantica?" **

"Yes… I was told that it has a hidden meaning."

"Yes, it's true. Flowers are used to convey feelings for centuries. Each type of flowers has its own meaning, the same goes for the number too. In here, 108 roses mean…" Nowaki paused for a second. Misaki's pits pulsed as he waited for the answer to reach his brain. What he didn't expect is how the simple words tightened his throat and lightened up his world, for the rest of his life.

"'Will you marry me?'" 


End file.
